


Riding It Out

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Secretary, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, Roleplay, Shiro in a skirt, Trans Shiro (Voltron), dubcon roleplay, mlm author, trans author, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Lance tries something with his secretary for both of their benefits.Well...mostlyhisbenefit.





	Riding It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I use the term “dick” for Shiro’s genitalia in this, even though he hasn’t had bottom surgery. The front hole is called his front hole or his pussy. This is just the language I’m personally comfortable with as a trans person. Every trans person is different.
> 
> There are some dubcon elements in the roleplay, but they have a safeword and everything’s consensual.
> 
> Thanks to [Rosey_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes) for betaing and helping with the summary! You can find her on Twitter at @[roseychickadee](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee).

“Yeah?” Lance calls when Shiro knocks on his office door.

Shiro opens it, schooling his expression into what he hopes is an appropriately bland smile for the workplace. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Oh yeah. Come in.” Lance smiles as Shiro steps in, lips curling into a handsome twist, and Shiro feels himself growing slick between his legs. _Christ, not now,_ he thinks, feeling panicked as he shuts the door. His heat isn’t supposed to start for a couple of days.

Shiro adjusts his skirt nervously as Lance shuffles some papers on his desk. He doesn’t think he’s imagining the way Lance’s eyes sweep down to his legs. “You’re wearing the company uniform! Finally,” Lance says. “Good on you, Shiro.”

_Good on you?_ Shiro thinks. “You made it clear what the consequences would be if I didn’t,” he says instead.

“Sorry about that, man. It’s just that we all have to abide by the company dress code. All of our secretaries have to wear that. You understand.”

Shiro really doesn’t. The black skirt barely reaches his mid-thigh. The matching shirt might have long sleeves, but it fits his body much tighter than necessary, showing off his biceps and pecs. The collar dips down and shows a little skin. It’s far from a professional look. “What was it you wanted to see me about?” he asks, wanting to get back on track.

“Right. So one of the other employees had some...let’s say concerns he brought to my attention.” Lance stands up, and Shiro suddenly can’t focus on anything but his slim shoulders, perfectly outlined by a well-tailored suit, and the smirk on his lips.

“Concerns?” Shiro repeats numbly.

“You smell like heat,” Lance says, tactful as ever, and Shiro stiffens in shock.

“He must have a keen nose.” Shiro forces out a small laugh. “I’m not due for another couple of days.”

“You haven’t asked for heat leave or anything,” Lance says, stepping forward. “I’m surprised.”

“Well, it’s Labor Day weekend soon,” Shiro says. “My heats are usually pretty short. I was hoping to just ride it out over the weekend.”

“You might have to ride it out sooner than you expected.” Lance’s nostrils flare out just a tiny bit. “I can smell it too.”

“O-oh.” Lance’s eyes roam up and down Shiro’s figure, lingering on his legs again, and Shiro feels himself getting wetter. Fuck, he’s not supposed to like it this much when his boss looks at him like that.

“Come. Sit down.” Lance resumes sitting behind his desk, and Shiro takes a seat in the empty chair across from him, trying not to blush as the skirt rides up and exposes him even more. 

“I have…” Lance trails off. “Let’s say, an unconventional proposition for you.”

“What do you mean, sir?” Shiro asks.

“I don’t know a subtle way to say this, so I’ll just go ahead and say it. I like you a lot, Shiro. You’re a hard worker. You seem like the kind of guy who’s willing to go the extra mile.”

“Thank you, sir.” Shiro tries not to squirm in his seat at the praise.

“No need to thank me. I haven’t gotten to the fun part yet. So, Shiro.” Lance stops for a moment, looking down at Shiro’s nearly fully exposed legs, and honestly, this is getting kind of demeaning at this point. “How far are you willing to go, in order to go the extra mile?”

“I...I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I don’t like to play favorites, but, well...I can’t help but play favorites sometimes.” Lance gazes back up at Shiro’s face, a hungry look in his eyes, and something finally clicks. “Especially when my employees do favors for me.”

_Favors_. Shiro doesn’t like this. Well, most of him doesn’t like this. His dick and his very, very wet holes have a different opinion on the matter. “What—” He clears his throat, making one last desperate attempt to feign innocence. “What did you have in mind?”

“I haven’t had an omega in heat before. Maybe you could help me fix that.” Lance smirks again, and Shiro wants so badly to take him up on the offer.

“I...I don’t do that kind of thing. Sir,” he adds, as though that’s helpful somehow.

“You don’t?” Lance gets up again and walks around the desk. “It’s okay, Shiro. I know you’re a nice, respectable omega.”

He leans down and whispers into Shiro’s over-sensitive ear. “No one has to know.”

Shiro takes in a deep breath, trying desperately not to lean into Lance’s touch when he slides a hand into Shiro’s hair. 

“It’s a win-win situation,” Lance continues. “I get to fuck you, maybe even a few blowjobs, and you get a raise. How does that sound?”

Shiro groans softly, his gaze drifting down to Lance’s lips. Somehow the thing pushing him over the edge is the thought of giving Lance a blowjob. He’s such a slut, not even thinking about something that would actually relieve his heat but instead of getting on his knees and sucking Lance’s cock. God, he wants Lance’s hand pulling his hair while he fucks his mouth.

“Well, Shiro?” Lance leans in and kisses him softly, and Shiro moans into it and grabs his shoulders, pulling him close. Lance laughs against his lips. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yeah.” Shiro kisses him hungrily, resisting the urge to spread his legs in the obscenely short skirt. He has to pretend he has _some_ dignity left. “ _Please_.”

“Good. I knew we could see eye to eye.” Lance stands up to his full height, his hand leaving Shiro’s hair. Shiro feels unusually small with Lance towering over him like this. “Come here. Bend over the desk.”

Shiro stands up, breathing in deeply as Lance guides him into bending over, the cool wood of the desk pressing against his cheek.

“That’s it. Spread your legs for me.” Shiro shudders out a breath as he obeys, and he swears he hears Lance growl a little. “You smell so fucking good.”

Shiro’s face heats up as Lance traces a finger over his soaked panties. “Very nice. I like these.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

“You’re very welcome.” Lance pulls his hand away to trail his fingers down Shiro’s thigh. “And I love your legs. So long and muscular. Do you work out, Shiro?”

Shiro can’t see where this line of questioning is going. “Y-yeah,” he says, not understanding why he’s bent over Lance’s desk (like in so many of his fantasies) and he isn’t getting fucked.

Lance pushes up the skirt and pulls down his panties, and suddenly Shiro gets it. “I bet you take spankings well too. Do you want to be good for me?”

“Yes sir,” Shiro breathes out, and saying the title feels different now that he’s all exposed, cool air brushing over his slick holes. 

“Good. I like when you call me sir.” Lance traces a hand over Shiro’s ass, and all Shiro can think as the skin tingles is that he’ll call Lance “sir” any day of the week. 

When Lance’s hand makes contact with his skin, Shiro moans. It starts off light, the hits growing in intensity as Shiro pants, doing his best to keep still. He’s trying to be good, so it really wouldn’t do for him to give in to his urge to grind his hips into empty air. He wants to take it like a good boy.

“That’s it,” Lance says soothingly, stroking his hand over Shiro’s sore flesh. “You look so good, bent over my desk like this. Maybe I should just keep you here with me in my office, use you like the pretty little omega you are.”

Shiro isn’t a little person, but the sentiment makes him wetter anyway. He feels kind of small right now, especially as Lance guides him up from the desk and beckons him into his lap. “Take off your underwear and sit down,” he says, reclining in his chair as Shiro obeys.

Shiro straddles him and grinds helplessly down into his erection, wanting so badly for it to sink inside. Lance grips his hips firmly. “Uh-uh, I didn’t say to do that.” Shiro whines and forces himself to be still, thighs shaking minutely. “God, look at you. You’re so desperate. Is this what being in heat does to you?”

Shiro bites his lip and nods, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders for stability. Lance’s hand snakes down to his dripping folds, stroking his inner thigh. “Jesus, your thighs are damp. I’ve never had anyone who was this wet.”

Shiro whines louder, hips thrusting downward of their own accord, and Lance chuckles. “You want it so bad, don’t you? Don’t worry. I’ll give it to you.” He finally strokes over Shiro’s front hole, fingers sliding easily in the wetness. 

“Where do you need it the most? Tell me.” Shiro shakes his head, his face on fire, and Lance slaps his aching ass. “Tell me, Shiro. Be good. Which hole do you need it the most in?”

“There,” Shiro gasps. “In my…” 

“You can’t say it?” Lance leans up to kiss him, taking his hand away and placing it on his face. Shiro can smell himself on his fingers. “Come on, Shiro. Give it to me.”

“In my...my pussy.” Shiro ducks his face into Lance’s shoulder, gasping as Lance’s fingers come down to tease at his hole again. “Please.”

“That’s it.” Lance finally plunges two fingers in, and Shiro moans in relief. “God, such a good boy.”

Shiro’s hips start grinding down again, unable to help it, and Lance laughs. “Careful, you’re going to wear my wrist out.” 

Shiro tries to stop, he really does, but all he can manage is making himself give slow, soft thrusts instead of frantically humping down like he really wants to. 

“You’re trying so hard, aren’t you?” Lance asks, and Shiro nods. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need.”

By the time Lance is pushing a third and then a fourth finger inside, Shiro is a mess, tears pricking at his eyes. “Sir, please, I need it.”

“What do you need?” Lance grabs his hair with his other hand, kissing him again. Shiro moans into it. “You have to tell me.”

“I need you in me.”

“I’m already in you.” Lance shoves his fingers up particularly hard, and Shiro gasps.

“I need your cock in me, please, I’m so wet, I—” He breaks off, whining when Lance pulls his fingers out. He hears the clink of a belt buckle, and soon something wonderfully hard is pressing against his hole. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Lance smirks up at him, and Shiro reaches beneath himself to guide his cock inside.

“No condom?” Lance asks. “Dirty boy.”

“I don’t care, I need it now, I—” Shiro moans as he sinks down, and it hits him that he’s about to ride his boss’s dick right here in his office. He doesn’t even remember if he locked the door when he came in. The thought of someone walking in on them has him slamming the rest of the way down in one thrust. 

“God, you’re fucking perfect.” Lance traces his hands over Shiro’s sides, and Shiro remembers that he still has his shirt on, that Lance is still fully clothed, that he’s such a slut for it that he couldn’t even wait to get completely naked. Overwhelmed, he begins bouncing up and down, the drag of Lance’s cock inside satiating something deep and primal within him.

“So wet for me, fucking thrusting your chest in my face, god—” Lance grabs his pecs and squeezes. Gasping, Shiro slams down harder. It’s so good, but something isn’t enough, he needs—

“Sir, will you knot me? Please?” he pleads. “I need it so much. I just want you to come inside of me.”

Lance grips his hips and begins thrusting upward, and Shiro groans, slumping down against his shoulders and taking it. “You’re such a good little slut,” Lance says, voice breaking. Somehow, he sounds almost as desperate as Shiro is. “Of course I’ll knot you, gorgeous.”

Shiro moans in relief, knowing that soon his desperation will be over, at least for a little while. Soon Lance is going to knot him and fill him up with come, fuck it into him so deep that he can’t think of anything else. Lance keeps slamming up into him, and Shiro keeps dripping around his cock helplessly, and soon Lance is slowing down and grunting as the base of his cock swells. Shiro groans as Lance shoves it inside of him.

“Thank you, sir,” he whines, his hole contracting around the knot, which almost feels too big. Lance grins weakly and reaches downward to touch Shiro’s dick, tugging it between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’re so welcome, beautiful.” Lance moans as the stimulation makes Shiro’s hole squeeze around him even more, and then Shiro can feel his cock twitching inside of him. Shiro leans down to kiss him, overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled. Lance’s lips are slack, panting against Shiro’s mouth as he stubbornly continues to jack Shiro off even through the distraction of his own pleasure.

“Sir, I’m gonna—”

“I know. Just let it happen, Shiro.” 

Shiro can’t help but obey, a shiver traveling down his spine as his hole rhythmically clenches around Lance’s knot. His dick throbs in Lance’s grasp, and his arms shudder where they’re resting on Lance’s shoulders. He sighs deeply, slumping forward.

Lance takes Shiro’s face in his hands and leans up to kiss him. Their lips move together leisurely, like they have all the time in the world. Shiro’s hole is still spasming with his aftershocks. 

Lance grins when their lips finally part. “I’ve gotta say, you make a really good blushing secretary.”

Shiro laughs, tracing a hand down to where they’re tied together, Lance’s knot still stretching him blissfully. “And you make a great creepy boss.”

“Creepy?” Lance sucks in a breath as Shiro’s fingers drag around the bottom of his knot. “Was I creepy?”

“In a good way. It fitted the scenario.” Shiro smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. “Staring at my legs all the time.”

“I mean, have you seen the way you look in this?” Lance runs his hands down the back of the skirt, gripping Shiro’s ass. 

“I looked in the mirror. Does that count?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Lance kisses his neck. “I think I’m just going to have to knot you again, and again, and again, until you understand how hot you are.”

“I hope I never understand, then.” Shiro laughs again. Lance bites down on his neck softly, and he sighs in contentment.

“I’m glad you did actually get heat leave in real life, though,” Lance says. “So we could do this.”

“And I’m glad you were able to take time off too.” Shiro kisses his cheek. “There’s no one else I’d rather ride this out with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [idontgiveaquiznak](https://idontgiveaquiznak.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and I literally just made a Twitter ([@idontgiveaq](https://twitter.com/idontgiveaq)). 
> 
> I appreciate every single kudos and comment I get. Thank you if you leave them! <3


End file.
